


Keeping Quiet

by Jicklet



Series: A Princess and a Pirate walk into each other's lives [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Mermista's a little rough but he's into it, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/pseuds/Jicklet
Summary: While the rebellion is on the run, Mermista and Sea Hawk are sharing a tent. It's not much in terms of privacy, but if they can keep it down...Who wants some stolen intimacy in the middle of war while they're still not talking about Feelings?
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: A Princess and a Pirate walk into each other's lives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Keeping Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Me in my other fic: They didn't do anything in camp because people were around.  
> Also me: But what if Mermista was lying 😏
> 
> If you haven't read "I Guess I Care About You," it's not required reading, but this would take place during chapter 6. That one's more if you're horny for feelings, while _this_ is more... Well, you get it. 
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

🌊🔥

"Look," Mermista whispered. "You’d have to be quiet."

Sea Hawk nodded enthusiastically. "I can do that!"

Mermista rolled her eyes. She knew how this went. "Yeah, you can _not_."

He bit his lip, thinking. _"Keep_ me quiet then?" he blinked hopefully at her.

That, admittedly, had potential. She closed her eyes, the last of her resolve hanging on by a thread. "If anyone hears us…"

"...They'll just think you've finally decided to smother me in my sleep," he grinned.

She stared at him, unamused.

His smile faded. "Mermista, please…" he begged, gently touching her face. "I miss…"

He left the thought unfinished, but whatever it was, she missed it too.

She bit her lip, taking in the sight of him lying there against her pillow, looking somehow halfway debauched already even though they'd barely done anything.

Oh, how she wanted to take him the rest of the way.

She lowered her head, lips a hairsbreadth away from his. _"Shhhh."_

His breath stopped.

She crushed her mouth to his, smothering the moan he made. Part of what had always made this fun—and what was currently frustrating them both—was how vocal he got. She always knew when she was doing something right. It was always nice to have such great feedback—except when they were spending months on end in the middle of a full camp.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth, not bothering to be coy about it. He flicked at hers, and she pushed in harder, trying to pin his tongue down.

_"mmm—"_

She pushed him further into the pillow then pulled back far enough to hiss a quick _"Sh!"_ before getting back to it.

Alright, this couldn't last. She put her hand on his stomach, clearly telegraphing her movements so he could be at least a little prepared.

Her hand moved slowly down his taut stomach, finally reaching the waistband of his underwear and slipping inside.

His breathing was getting choppy, and she had barely even touched him yet. It really had been a while, she thought with a pang of regret. Of all the things this war had taken from them, sex wasn't the thing she should probably be mourning, but well, here she was.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Very much yes," he choked out.

She recaptured his lips with her own at the same time that she took him in hand, swallowing down his groan.

She rubbed his tongue with hers to the same rhythm she was working his cock, and he _melted_.

If her mouth wasn't so busy, she would have smiled.

It wasn't long at all before he started letting out the soft little whimpers she loved, the ones that let her know he was getting close. She hooked a leg over him and he immediately grabbed for her, fingers digging into her thigh as she rubbed herself shamelessly against him.

 _"Mmm—_ Mermista, I," he gasped softly, breaking away from her lips.

She pulled back to look at him. A mistake; her breath stuttered at the mixture of _want_ and _fondness_ she saw in his eyes.

He touched her hair. "I—"

She dove back down, pinning him to the pillow and driving her tongue hard into his mouth. At the same time, she worked her hand faster and faster, until—

He clutched at her, back arching off the mat, but she held him in place as he fell to pieces beneath her.

He lay there with his eyes closed, trying to breathe again. He was a mess, flushed and disheveled, and the knowledge that she had done that to him, how much he had wanted her to, was doing funny things to her chest. Without deciding to do so, she reached out a hand, wanting to smooth his mustache back into place.

"That was amazing," he finally whispered.

She yanked her hand back.

Unaware, he cracked one eye open, smiling tiredly at her. _"You_ are amazing."

Wordlessly, she handed him a damp towel to clean himself up, and his expression softened with gratitude.

"Your turn?" he asked.

True, she was now extremely wet with nothing to show for it. But… She glanced around self-consciously, listening intently for any sign they'd been overheard.

Nothing.

His hand landed on her hip, thumb stroking gently. She looked down to see him smiling sweetly up at her. "Let me take care of you?"

Any reservations she might've had crumbled away. A little smile spread across her face. "I did have another idea for how to keep you quiet…"

🌊🔥


End file.
